Guerra bajo la Luna Escarlata
by Nahiara.C
Summary: El bosque del Reino de Alondra será testigo bajo la luna escarlata de tal masacre entre enemigos naturales, pero… ¿Qué ocurre si los príncipes de ambos ejércitos no se ven como enemigos? … más bien… se aman. NxH


**Guerra bajo la luna escarlata**

El sol brillaba fuerte y radiante en el bosque, se vivía una gran alegría en el ambiente, a diferencia de lo que se viviría en esa noche de luna escarlata, el campo de batalla a esas horas del día estaba rodeado de regocijo y felicidad, los animales de aquel prado hacían su vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones; no tenían ni idea que al caer el manto enrojecido solo la soledad, la tristeza, la envidia, la furia y la maldad reinarían en ese lugar.

En los castillos del norte una mujer de belleza extraordinaria caminaba por los pasillos más altos de una torre. Las cortinas rojas oscuras impedían el paso del sol que quemaba su piel como si de un papel se tratase hasta convertirlo cenizas. Los pasillos continuaban hasta llegar a una puerta de color caoba. Al entrar en ese lugar se sentó en un gran trono de colores oscuros como la noche que resaltaban con la blanca piel de la mujer que hacia juego con sus ojos grisáceos.

Hoy es el día … - dijo para sí, creyendo que se encontraba sola

Princesa…- la llamo un hombre interrumpiendo el silencio y pensamientos de la mujer

Shino… ¿qué ocurre?

El prisionero de los hombres lobo está dando problemas nuevamente… ¿qué debo…?- la hermosa mujer lo interrumpió

Libéralo….

¿Qué, pero princesa…?- preguntó el hombre desconcertado

Libéralo Shino, ellos necesitaran a todos sus hombres… y Kiba es uno de los mejores …

Les estas dando mucha facilidades Hinata – reclamó una nueva voz- … ese hecho es darles una ventaja enorme… tu padre por algo lo capturo…

Neji nii-san… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Hace poco …

¿entonces qué hago?- pregunto el muchacho

Libéralo, ya te di una orden…

Como usted diga Hinata-sama- realizó una reverencia final y se retiro de aquel lugar

Mi tío estaría muy decepcionado de ti Hinata… eres una vergüenza para nuestro pueblo

Lo sé… pero nosotros tenemos a cada uno de nuestros guerreros… quiero que la pelea sea justa… y que el mejor se quede con Alondra y sus alrededores.

no creo que tu escusa sea la "pelea justa" prima esto en realidad lo haces por ese asqueroso…- la mujer lo interrumpió de forma impetuosa.

ni te atrevas a insúltalo ante mi Neji- dijo claramente enojada

ves… ahí está la respuesta… lo haces por él … que repugnante, si mi tío estuviera vivo te mataría

pero no lo está… y te guste o no Neji, dejó el Reino de Alondra bajo mi cuidado y pelearé por él, bajo cualquier circunstancia… Además… no te llenes tanto la boca con lo que mi padre haría, gracias a que él no está ya en este mundo es que tu puedes estar con TenTen – termino decir la princesa con una sonrisa en sus labios

es absolutamente diferente

no lo es… TenTen es una renacida… dime… ¿desde cuándo que los pura sangre podemos mezclarlos con los neófitos?... si mi padre estuviera vivo ella estaría muerta hace tiempo… y tu encerrado en un calabozo como castigo…

pero es una vampira al fin al cabo … no como tú … que te revuelcas en la cama con uno de esos asquerosos hombres lobo

se escoger bien primo… tú te revuelcas con una vampira cualquiera… una vampira que aun tiene su esencia humana en su piel… yo por lo menos me acuesto con el príncipe de ellos… se escoger mucho mejor con quien me voy a la cama... – termino de decir enfadada y ofuscada, pero por lo menos tenia la satisfacción de que había herido un poco el orgullo de su primo.

de todos modos… él hoy morirá …- dijo despechado buscando consuelo

y seré yo misma quien entierre esto en su pecho – dijo con firmeza a su primo mostrándole un cuchillo de plata.

ver para creer Hinata… hasta que Naruto no esté muerto… yo no te creo nada…

como quieras … iré a prepararme –

Hinata con paso firme y decidido abandono la sala del trono para marcharse hasta su alcoba; estando ya allí tomo su mejor vestido, uno que dejaba ver con claridad su belleza: muy ceñido a la cintura y bastante generoso con el escote mostrando sus atributos; todo el color negro y rojo que hacía que su blanca piel reluciera ante la luz de las velas.

Vigilando que no fuera observada tomo la capa negra y camino rápidamente a una habitación que se encontraba en la planta más baja de todo castillo, esa era la habitación de su padre, que al morir no había sido movido ningún objeto dentro de ella, todo bajo las ordenes de Hinata, eso era porque ella había encontrado varias salidas hacia los bosques del reino, que seguramente su padre utilizaba para hacerle visitas a la humanas del pueblo que eran su debilidad, todas iban directo a pasajes del reino humano que se encontraba muy cerca pero había una en particular que le era de gran ayuda que daba a una cueva, sumergida en las profundidades más inhóspitas del bosque.

Con delicadeza movió los grandes cuadros que ocultaban un túnel hecho de ladrillos, en sus inicios este era bastante pequeño, por lo cual no podía pararse dentro de él pero a medida que esta avanzaba se hacía más y más alto hasta llegar a la altura de una persona normal, por lo cual podía caminar con tranquilidad.

Los oscuros pasillos cada vez se hacían más silenciosos, pero ya la oscuridad no lo invadía de forma impetuosa, en cambio pequeñas luces comenzaban a adentrarse por el largo camino indicándole a la hermosa vampira que le era imposible continuar, a menos de que quisiera morir. Se vio sola y sin compañía, decidió tomar asiento para esperar, no debía tardar, por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Después de una espera de 30 minutos aproximadamente unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse llamando la atención de Hinata, pero no se movió de su lugar como si aquellos sonidos no la inmutaran. Giro sus orbes plateados para ver al que producía tal estruendo.

un vampiro es silencioso… en cambio ustedes…

¿nosotros qué?- dijo una voz masculina

Son ruidosos, impetuosos… todo lo contrario a mi raza…

Pero de igual forma me amas

Sí, pero sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar ... Naruto-kun

Lentamente se acerco a ella ese hombre de cabellos rubios idénticos al color del sol que combinaban perfectamente con los zafiros de sus ojos que se asemejaban a un cielo. La tomo por la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo para luego besarla con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza.

Llegas tarde… - reclamó la pelinegra con un toque de capricho en su voz

Pero no te enfades … - la miraba con ojos juguetones

Pensé que me abandonabas…

Eso jamás Hinata… sabes que te amo demasiado

… - lo miro tiernamente acariciando su rostro luego bajo su mano hasta la de él – Vámonos al castillo – comenzó a tirar de él pero Naruto no se movió

No Hinata … Neji debe estar muy alerta … si llega a sentir mi presencia buscará la forma me matarme ahí mismo

En eso tienes razón … pero no puedo ir a la cueva ahora … el sol aun esta si voy allá …

Nos tendremos que quedar aquí…

Naruto la miro fijamente a los ojos, pasando su mano lentamente por sus mejillas, la ojiperla recibió encantadas las caricias, sin querer sus labios comenzaron a esbozar delicadas y coquetas sonrisas que de vez en cuando eran acompañadas por furtivas miradas directa a los ojos azules del rubio.

Cuando se juntaban para ambos era como si el tiempo se detuviera y disfrutaran al máximo cada lento minuto. El ojiazul lentamente se acerco a la boca de la vampira para juntar sus labios con los de ella en un tierno y profundo beso que poco a poco fue tomando mayor intensidad.

Guiada por el deseo Hinata obligo a que Naruto abriera su boca para dar paso a su lengua y que ambas comenzaran una danza apasionada como si fueran a devorarse el uno con el otro.

Al poco tiempo los besos ya no era suficientes… se necesitaba algo más. Las manos de Naruto iban en busca de ese "algo" y comenzaron la pesquisa por las largas y contorneadas piernas de la chica que eran tan suaves y frías como mármol. El toque tortuoso del hombre lobo hacía gemir delicadamente a la pelinegra que con besos en el cuello del chico iba demandando más y más.

Pronto la ropa se les hacían incomodas, así que Naruto rápidamente iba deslizando los tirantes del vestido de Hinata para dejar al descubierto su piel, mientras que ella desabrochaba torpemente la camisa del chico mientras lo besaba en los labios.

Con Hinata de pie el rubio fue deslizando el vestido de la chica por todo su cuerpo, hasta que llego a sus pies dejándola vestida con un elegante corset negro que realzaba su cintura.

Eres hermosa …- dijo Naruto embobado mirándola

Me da … vergüenza cuando me dices esas cosas … - comentó la pelinegra desviando la mirada del rubio

Nunca sientas vergüenza de una verdad Hinata… nunca - le dijo de forma seria pero tierna sujetando su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos. Luego de eso la beso tiernamente.

Sus leguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas, a Naruto comenzaba a faltarle el aire y se veía obligado a romper los besos con Hinata pero eso lo aprovechaba para bajar hasta el cuello de la chica, pero eso ya no le bastaba, quería recorrer su cuerpo a besos. Desesperadamente comenzó a desatar las amarras del corset de la pelinegra, que parecían interminables. La ojiperla lo vio tan complicado que comenzó a ayudarlo y termino por quitarle se prenda ella misma; quedando desnuda frente al hombre lobo.

Naruto no paraba de mirarla intensamente, a tal punto que llegaba a cohibirla. La princesa iba reclamar el comportamiento insistente de aquel hombre, pero fue silenciada con un beso lleno de cariño y pasión, mientras que las manos del ojiazul continuaban recorriendo cada centímetro de la muchacha, provocándole pequeños suspiros. El ritmo iba entre besos en los labios y el cuerpo, pero para la vampira nada se comparaba con el sabor de los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos lamentablemente por la naturaleza de aquel hombre se veían obligados a romper esos besos, debido a que se le terminaba el aire; en esos momentos ella reía un poco, Hinata no necesitaba respirar, pero él sí, era gracioso verlo agitado hasta ese punto.

No te rías – dijo agitado

Perdón…- comento graciosa

Pagaras Hinata- volvió a besarla pero ahora llego hasta sus pechos, donde comenzó a besar uno de ellos mientras el otro masajeaba para hacerla "sufrir" a ella ahora.

Las técnicas de Naruto pronto daban resultado, tenia Hinata absolutamente rendida a sus pies entregada a él absolutamente.

El rubio ya no soportaba más, necesitaba a Hinata, así que rápidamente se quito sus pantalones y botas quedando en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente, pero entregando todo su amor en aquel beso, lentamente la recostó en el frio suelo del túnel acomodando sus piernas para poder entrar en ella de forma lenta, delicada pero sin falta de fuerza ni pasión. Tanto la vampira como el hombre lobo soltaban pequeños gemidos acompasados. Al poco tiempo las embestidas iban aumentando el ritmo haciéndose más rápidas y fuertes, al igual que los gemidos provenientes de la pelinegra como los gruñidos del ojiazul.

El eco del túnel era delatador, los nombres de cada uno resonaba fuertemente en el lugar, por suerte no había nadie cerca escuchando. Paso bastante tiempo hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, dejando salir los últimos gemidos.

Naruto cayó suavemente sobre el pecho de su amada para luego levantarse un poco besarla tiernamente en los labios.

Te amo Hinata Hyuuga, te amo más que a nada en este mundo- dijo serio mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba su cabello

Y yo ti Naruto, eres lo más importante en toda mi vida, te amo- beso tiernamente sus labios al terminar de hablar

Se quedaron así un buen rato, sintiendo los cuerpos del uno con otro. Hasta que el ojiazul decidió romper el silencio de lugar.

La guerra comenzara en un par de horas …

Lo sé

…- el rubio no sabía que decir, era un momento difícil para ambos- eh… gracias por liberar a Kiba… él será de gran ayuda en mi ejercito…

Este no es un tema muy romántico para habar después de haber hecho el amor ¿sabes? – vio como la cara del Naruto mostraba tristeza – pero de nada – tomo su rostro y besó su frente- solo quiero que la guerra sea justa…

En sí… fue un alivio que él llegara, si llego a morir en batalla él será el encargado de mi pueblo, se lo diré ahora cuando llegue…

¿por qué estas tan seguro de que vas a morir?

Porque Neji no perderá tiempo de hacerme pedazos, peleara con todo y debe reconocer que tu primo es fuerte

Neji no peleara contigo-

¿Quién entonces?

... … yo – contestó mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amado

¿¡qué!... no… Hinata no… no puedes - dijo separándola de él

La decisión está tomada Naruto … en esta guerra príncipe contra princesa pelearan por el reino de Alondra

No podría... no….

Tendrás que hacerlo… yo seré… la única que pelee contigo… una vez tu me dijiste… "moriría feliz si fuese en tus manos"… pues yo digo lo mismo… solo dejaría que tú me enterraras una estaca en pecho.

¿Por qué me haces esto?...

Porque quiero morir en tus manos – lo beso apasionadamente pera luego separarse de él y comenzar a vestirse …

Naruto miraba como la hermosa mujer se colocaba el corset, pronto se paro junto a ella para ayudarla.

Tú no morirás esta noche Hinata- dijo terminando de amarrar la prenda de su amante para comenzar a vestirse él

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque yo no te matare… no haré eso

Naruto… - tomo su rostro entre sus frías manos- por favor… no me des ventaja esta noche…

Pero…

Te lo ruego… pelea con todo lo que tienes… busca matarme…. Que yo… hare lo mismo contigo… - se produjo un silencio sepulcral, el rubio demoro bastante tiempo

Está bien … lo hare …

Prométemelo – exigió ella

Prometo que no te daré ventaja… y que pelearé para matar…- Hinata sonrió ante la promesa del rubio, sabía que no la rompería

Gracias- lo beso nuevamente.

Estuvieron besándose largo rato, hasta que el tiempo los atrapo, pronto llegaría la hora de la batalla, se miraron a los ojos sin decirse palabras, sus despedida fue con un beso corto pero tierno trasmitiendo cada gota de amor.

Naruto se quedo ahí, viendo como Hinata desaparecía por esos largos pasillos para adentrarse en el castillo, cuando ya la perdió de vista tomo el camino hasta su hogar.

En el extremo sur del bosque se encontraba la fortaleza de los hombres lobos donde en la entra estaban tres de ellos esperando desesperadamente a su príncipe.

Ahí viene- señalo Kiba a su demás compañeros al ver al rubio acercarse

Ya era hora- comento un hico de cabellos rojizo

No seas así Gaara-san… quizás Naruto-Sama estaba haciendo algo importante- comento otro chico de cejas bastante amplias

No lo creo Rock Lee…

Se tuvo que haber ido a encontrar con esa chupa sangre, estoy seguro- dijo con asco y rabia esas palabras el castaño

Gracias a esa "chupa sangre" Kiba estás aquí y no muerto en territorio enemigo- contestó apenas llego junto a ellos, lo había logrado escuchar cuando se les acercaba

Da igual esa…

¡para! ¡no quiero que la vuelvas a insultar!

¡eso ya no importa! Naruto hay que discutir la estrategia de esta noche, solo queda un par de horas… el sol se ocultara pronto- comentó Gaara que estaba impaciente por definir como se enfrentaría la batalla de esta noche.

La estrategia es fácil … - iba contestando mientras se adentraba en la fortaleza- luchar para matar, sin importar nada ni nadie – dijo al recordar a su amada – Kiba … si ven aquí… - el chico se acerco dejando a los demás a una distancia prudente donde no podían ser escuchados

¿Qué pasa?

Kiba si llego morir esta noche…

Eso no ocurrirá

¡Escúchame!, si eso llega pasar… tu serás el nuevo príncipe… ya hable con el consejo de ancianos y está aprobado- Termino de decir eso y se marcho dejando Kiba fuera de sí.

El campo de batalla se oscureció dejando todo bajo las tinieblas; por el sur llego el ejercito de vampiros encabezados por su princesa que montaba un corcel negro como la noche, a su lado venia primo Neji junto a la neófita Tenten mientras que al otro lado venia sus dos guerreros más importantes: Shino y Shikamaru. Por el norte llegaba el ejercito de hombres lobo guiados por Naruto, que estaba escoltado por sus tres amigos y mejores combatientes: Gaara, Rock Lee y Kiba.

Ambos príncipes se acercaron al centro del campo, cuando Naruto estuvo frente a ella le dedico una tierna mirada antes mi mirar la luna llena escarlata, al hacerlo lanzo un aullido hacia los cielos, con ello comenzó la transformación para dejar en su lugar a un enorme lobo de pelaje amarillo radiante que miraba con sus ojos a tan bella mujer, luego desvió la mirada hacia sus tropas indicando que comenzaron. Todos imitaron al monarca y en poco tiempo el lugar estaba repleto de lobos enormes que estaban dispuestos luchar.

Un grito y un aullido Dieron comienzo a la batalla, haciendo que ambos ejércitos se movieran al centro mezclando ambas razas enemigas en un combate mortal donde solo uno sobreviviría. Los príncipes no se quedaron atrás y también comenzaron su lucha sin olvidar la promesa… pelear para matar. Ambos peleaban con todo lo que tenia, golpeando, arañando mordiendo y estrellando; cada golpe debilitaba más pero a su vez les hacia sacar coraje que más fuertes les daba.

Hinata en un movimiento rápido desenvaino un chuchillo de plata, listo para enterrarlo en el cuerpo de su amado, pero no fue fácil el rubio llevaba al pie de la letra su procesa no le daría ventajas y no se dejaría morir tan fácil. Pero de pronto realizo un movimiento inesperado, dejo su transformación de lobo par quedar nuevamente en forme humana mirando fijamente a la pelinegra, ambos se quedaron quietos en medio del lugar. En silenciosos susurros leyendo los labios ambos se dijeron:

Te amo Naruto

Te amo Hinata

Luego de ello la pausa termino y en forma humana Naruto se lanzo con todo lo que tenía frente a su mujer con una estaca en sus manos, Hinata hacia lo mismo con un cuchillo de plata.

Unas horas antes del amanecer las bajas para ambos ejércitos era exorbitantes, y podía decirse que hasta el momento era un empate debido a los números de cada escuadrón. La batalla al parecer tendría que terminar en eso, si no el ejército de los vampiros iba a perder pero por exponerse al sol.

¡Hinata, llama a retirada!, ¡saldrá el sol en más o menos dos horas! – grito Neji mientras peleaba con un hombre lobo, pero no recibió respuesta de su prima- ¡Hinata!- continuaba llamándola pero no pasaba nada.

Continuo peleando hasta que eliminó a ese ejemplar, y al tener unos segundos descanso alzo su vista en búsqueda de la princesa, pero quedo impactado al ver esa dramática escena.

Entre los cuerpo de los demás combatientes, justo al centro se encontraba Hinata, abrazada a Naruto, ambos ya sin vida, uno debido a una chuchilla de plata y la otra a una estaca enterrada en el pecho.

La guerra escarlata continuaba, pero sus príncipes habían dejado de luchar hacia ya varias horas dejando el futuro de sus pueblos en otras manos.

_Fin_


End file.
